KyleTay - Witch VS Wizard
by Princess Taylor
Summary: Pandorra is a character I made up & she is a witch. {Kyle's P.O.V.} Pandorra hurts my wife, Taylor, so I declared a battle against Pandorra. But one of us will surrender. What will happen? WARNING: KyleTay, violence, & blood is involved in the story. Find out. IDO FBCC. And again, this is told in Kyle's perspective (P.O.V.)


I looked down at my wife. She was completely injured by that witch...Pandorra. Pandorra _is_, in fact, a witch who is one of Taylor's rival. She has a dungeon that is filled with rats, snakes, & spiders that are her pet tarantula's babies. Her tarantula, Poisa, is the size of a sedan & Pandorra trains her spider to kill my wife. I would like to give that Pandorra a piece of my mind. "Taylor," I said. Taylor moaned in pain. "Y-yes?" she said. I picked Taylor up & carried her bridal fashion.

"I'm going to go to Waterhill & fight that witch. She thinks she can go & hurt you. But guess what, she better watch herself," I said. "Oh, K-Kyle...please be careful," Taylor said softly. I nodded gently. "I will, love. But let me drop you off home first," I said. "A-alright," Taylor said. "Thank you, my British Wizzy." I smiled at Taylor. "Your welcome, my little Pink Princess," I said. Then I flew in the night sky. Taylor closed her eyes gently & slowly as she fell asleep. I jumped from building to building until I approached my house. I landed on my own two feet without a scratch.

I walked up the stairs on my stoop. "Scrivener!" I yelled. Then Scrivener Elf unlocked & opened the door. "Oh, hey, Ky-whoa...! What happened to your babe?" Scrivener said, worried. "Pandorra did this..." I said. "The witch?" Scrivener said. Even though I wanted to snap at Scrivener because Pandorra's the only female witch who hates Taylor. But I just didn't wanted to make a scene. I took a deep breath. "Yes," I said calmly. "I want you & Necronomicon to call the others to watch Taylor. So they will help you two watch her," Kyle said. "Why?" Scrivener said.

"Because I am going to battle to the death against Pandorra..." I said. Scrivener's eyes widened in complete & utter shock. "B-but you can't!" Scrivener yelled. "Do you have any idea how powerful she is?! Kyle, are you out of your mind?!" Scrivener was giving me a huge headache. He followed me as he kept talking. I went upstairs & put Taylor in bed. Then, that's when I snapped. "SCRIVENER! COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" I yelled. I then turned around. Miraculously, Taylor was still asleep. I exhaled. "Forgive me, Scrivener. But just do what I say & call the others, please," I said.

"Fine, sorry, Kyle," the elf said. "I'll call them right away." I nodded my head. "Good," I said. I walked over to Taylor. "Don't worry, love, I won't stop until that witch is destroyed." I then leaned down & kissed Taylor softly. Then Scrivener pulled my pant leg. "Good luck, Kyle. Do this for your babe," Scrivener said. "Thank you," I said. I then opened my window, conjured my broomstick & flew all the way to Waterhill. I approached the dark & ominous dungeon. "There it is," I said to myself. I then flew down to the entrance. "PANDORRA! YOU HURT MY WIFE & YOUR GONNA PAY! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" I yelled angerly. Then, a dark purple cloud of magic appeared. Seconds later, it dissolved as the witch arrived, laughing evilly. Her pony tails were up like devil horns.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pinky princess' husband, Kyle the Conjurer, AKA, Mr. Bloodsworth Thomason," Pandorra purred evilly. "You are going to pay for what you did to my wife," I said. "Oh, really...I like to see you try to attack me," Pandorra said. I growled as I pointed my wand at her & a bolt of magic came towards her. Pandorra dodged the attack without a single scratch. "Is that the best you can do?" the witch said. "Listen, Kyle, us witches are much more harder, better, faster, and stronger than you wizards. So you can't defeat me." Pandorra was making me sick of hearing her constant chattering.

But then, the ground started to shake as a monster came to us: Pandorra's pet tarantula, Poisa. "Sic him, Poisa!" Pandorra said. Poisa was crawling rapidly towards me, spitting out multiple poisonous webs at me. I dodged every single one of them. "Tame this beast!" I yelled as I pointed my wand at Poisa. The attack hit the tarantuala & she was roaring. "Don't let him get the best of you, KILL HIM!" Pandorra screeched to Poisa. Dang it, the attack didn't work, what am I gonna do? Hmm...I know...! I flew high in the night sky to the Moon. Pandorra went totally blank, so did her spider. "What is this imbecil doing?!" she screeched. Pandorra & Poisa hate the light, so if I had a light attack, this could easily destroy them.

"Light power, ATTACK!" I yelled. The beam came straight at Pandorra. "Holy crap!" she screamed. "Oh, no you don't!" She conjured three Chinese star knives. "Here you go, Wizard Boy! HAAAA!" She shot the three knives at me. "Oh, no!" I yelled. The three knives cut me. I winced in pain. I was bleeding, I thought I was gonna die. No, I can't. I have to fight for my wife, Taylor. "No...**NOOOO**!" I screamed as I shot multiple laser attacks at Pandorra & Poisa. "What the heck-OW! OW!" Pandorra yelled. The lasers hit her & Poisa. Poisa screeched & roared. "NOO!" Pandorra yelled. "Let's get out of here, Poisa!" Pandorra & Poisa were burned. They felt like they were in hell & back. Then, Pandorra conjured her wand & Pandorra & Poisa disappeared. "That will teach you not to mess with me or my wife," I said.

Then I conjured my broom stick & flew back to Galaxy Hills. Over there, my friends were looking over Taylor. "Poor T," Francine said. "I can't believe Kyle's over at Waterhill fighting Pandorra," said Sigmund. "He really cares about his wife," Fanboy said. "And, of course, Kyle would do anything to save his wife's life, even if he has to come over & beat that person up who attack his wife," said Chum Chum. "And of course, Kyle is Taylor's hero," Yo said. "_Oh, God, please let Kyle & Taylor be okay_," they all prayed in thought. Then, I appeared in the center of the room.

"Kyle!" everyone said, worried. I was bleeding profusely. "Omigod, what happened to you?" Fanboy asked. "Pandorra threw...C-Chinese star knives at me," I winced. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach. "Omigod, Kyle," Sigmund said. "Here, let me do this..." Sigmund placed a finger on my forehead & magic surrounded me. Then, I felt much better. "Oh, my. Thank you, Sigmund," I said. Then I came over to Taylor. I placed a hand on Taylor's forehead. Magic was surrounding my sleeping beauty. All of her injuries were soon gone in a flash. Then she moaned softly as she was waking up.

"Taylor, love, are you alright?" I asked. "I...feel...amazing!" Taylor said as she jumped out of bed. "Thank you, Kyle." I embraced Taylor in a hug and gave her a soft, little kiss. "Your welcome, Taylor," I said. Then, the ground started to shake. "What in the-," I said. Then, the familiar dark purple cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of Galaxy Hills, then the cloud dissolved. It was...PANDORRA & POISA! "KYLE!" she screamed. "Let me fight with you, Kyle," Taylor said. "Love, are you sure?" I asked. "Mm-hmm," Taylor said as she nodded. Then, Taylor & I conjured ourselves to where Pandorra & Poisa was. "Well, well, well...if it isn't the Pink Princess & Red Prince of Wizards, blah, blah, blah," Pandorra said. "I know healing is what you two were doing but now you won't be able to heal yourselves ever again, not when I'm here."

Taylor & I didn't say anything. We had very serious looks on our faces. "Well, are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna fight?" Pandorra asked. She was tired of waiting. "THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF PLAYING AROUND!" She shot an attack towards Taylor. I defended Taylor and dodged the attack with my wand. "Hmm...it's about TIIIIIME!" she shot multiple attacks at us. Taylor had her wand. "Pink Protection Shield, ACTIVATION!" she yelled. All the attacks were being dodged by Taylor's shield. "Love Magic Beam!" the attack was heading towards Pandorra. She dodged it. "POISA, ATTACK!" Pandorra yelled as she ordered her mutant tarantula to attack us.

Poisa roared as she was going towards Taylor. Taylor was now terrified. Pandorra laughed evilly. Poisa slowly started peircing Taylor. "BACK AWAY, POISA!" I yelled as I attacked Poisa. The attack hit Poisa & hurted her. The tarantula roared. Surprisingly, Taylor was able to get back on her feet. "Love, are you alright?" I asked. "Yes, thank you, Kyle," Taylor said. Then, Pandorra came towards Taylor, trying to punch her. But Taylor dodged the punch as she did a backwards flip. "What the f-" Pandorra said. Pandorra was about to punch Taylor. With a series of assaults, Taylor was able to dodge all of them.

Then, I shot a magic beam at Pandorra. "AHH!" Pandorra yelled. "Oh, you! Come here, you son of a-OMIGOD!" Light burned Pandorra. She cannot stand the light. "IT BURNS!" Poisa roared as well. Then, the two dissolved as the burning sun arise. "Kyle...did Pandorra d-die?" Taylor asked. "No, it's just when these witches have been exposed to light, they dissolve," I said. "Oh...well, atleast she's gone...for now," Taylor said. "Yes," I said. I embraced Taylor into a hug & kissed her. She is safe & secure...I'm glad my wife is alright...and Pandorra had better learned her lesson not to mess with my wife, Taylor or me, Kyle.


End file.
